Rompre la tradition
by Amiral Black
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter décède à l'âge de 107 ans, il reçoit une visite improbable le jour de ses funérailles - humour -


Disclaimer : tout ce qui suit est tiré de l'œuvre de J.K Rowling.

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit de la traduction d'une fanfiction de **Mortalus** , auteur sur ce site.

Nda : lorsque Harry Potter décède à l'âge de 107 ans, il reçoit une visite improbable le jour de ses funérailles. Amusez-vous bien !

Ndt : Et je ne vois pas grand chose à ajouter d'autre à part que j'espère vous faire passer un bon moment.

* * *

Rompre la tradition

C'était une journée froide et calme de février. Une foule d'une centaine de personnes était rassemblée à l'extérieur de la petite chapelle de Pré-au-Lard. Les haut-parleurs sur la façade du bâtiment diffusaient l'éloge qui se déroulait à l'intérieur (que personne ne pouvait entendre par-dessus les lamentations des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui pleuraient comme s'ils venaient de perdre un membre de leur famille mort jeune et de façon tragique).

Harry Potter n'était mort ni jeune ni de façon surprenante. Il avait glissé inopinément dans son sommeil une semaine auparavant, et le pays n'avait pas encore surmonté le choc de perdre son héros national. Le fait que, lors de son oraison funèbre, il fut rappelé qu'il avait été désigné comme _Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu_ a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la croyance du sorcier moyen qu'il était immortel. Une autre hypothèse émettait l'idée qu'il l'était peut-être parce qu'il avait réussi à survivre à chacune des préparations culinaires que Hagrid -décédé neuf ans plus tôt- avait si généreusement confectionnées pour lui.

Plus raisonnablement, c'était parce qu'il avait affronté Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom quatorze fois et qu'il avait toujours gagné. Il y a quelques années, Gilderoy Lockhart avait même pris contact avec Vous-savez-qui pour lui parler de ses nombreuses renaissances afin de pouvoir écrire un nouveau livre intitulé « _A la recherche de la résurrection »_. Heureusement, il avait été tué sur place. Mais Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu a toujours affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'a mis hors d'état de nuire, l'envoyant dans une autre dimension, ou faisait tout ce qui pouvait provoquer sa disparition pour un bon moment.

Quelle que soit la cause, l'illusion que Harry Potter vivrait à jamais avait été brisée par le fait qu'il était tout à fait mort, aujourd'hui. Le coroner avait été invité à donner un deuxième avis peu avant les funérailles, et avait réitéré son précédent jugement.

\- Maintenant, le monde doit laisser partir ce héros et le rendre au berceau de notre Seigneur, avait déclaré le conférencier. C'était Pamela Weasley, qui avait choqué sa famille et ses amis en devenant nonne. Elle était la première Weasley à avoir choisi cette voie depuis le seizième siècle.

Il y eut un bruit bref mais puissant. Peu de temps après, la chapelle résonna de cris terrorisés.

Le bruit était celui de l'ouverture d'un « portail » et, de cette brèche, surgit Vous-savez-qui, la robe déchirée et la baguette levée. Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un cria « Harry Potter ! » A cet instant, le fait que Harry Potter était indisposé pour l'éternité revint dans l'esprit de chacun, et ainsi les cris redoublèrent. Tous arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion qu'ils devraient maintenant se soumettre à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tout comme l'avaient fait avant eux leurs arrière-grands-parents, fuyant, se cachant, ou décidant de se battre mais avec des armes émoussées.

En cinq minutes, la chapelle fut pleine d'hommes et de femmes inconscients, tenant encore des cierges dans leurs mains flasques, et la foule à l'extérieur se dispersa pour se réfugier dans leurs maisons respectives, en attendant l'apocalypse. Les sang-purs et les nés-moldus ont fui la scène aussi vite que leurs jambes, leurs balais ou leurs portoloins le leur permettaient, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de moins en moins sélectif avec ses cibles. A présent, son principal but était d'abattre autant de personnes que possible avant sa prochaine attaque apocalyptique.

Pourtant, il restait encore un homme conscient à l'intérieur de la chapelle, la tête baissée sur quelque chose, une expression d'indifférence sur le visage, et c'est vers lui que Vous-savez-qui se dirigea.

\- Il reste un autre cierge là-bas, si vous êtes intéressé, murmura-t-il en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

L'homme pivota vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et se mit à rire, renforçant l'expression de son visage d'un regard plus vif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rogue ? Pourquoi ne fuyez-vous pas ? Seriez-vous complètement idiot ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il en faut un peu plus pour me faire perdre la tête, aujourd'hui. Quand on a survécu à neuf générations de Weasley, on trouve que quiconque ne disposant pas d'une tignasse rousse est incapable d'inspirer une véritable terreur.

Les cheveux du Maître des Potions étaient encore noirs après toutes ces années, et graisseux comme ils l'avaient toujours été. En fait, il avait l'air étonnamment jeune par rapport aux nombreuses de rides qui ne cessaient d'apparaître sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, à l'examiner et à observer les gens étendus sur le sol avec curiosité. Après avoir parcouru l'intégralité de la chapelle, il revint à sa place et poussa quelque chose du pied.

\- Damnation. Ce portoloin était censé m'emmener directement à Potter. _Marchants à la renommée internationale_. Foutaise ! Je jure que je vais les étriper et offrir leurs entrailles en repas à Nagini. En admettant qu'ils aient des tripes, bien sûr.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire puisque cet objet à parfaitement tenu son rôle, dit sèchement Rogue.

Il esquissa un geste lent vers le cercueil.

\- Pardon ? demanda Voldemort en regardant dans plusieurs directions. Il est là ? Oh, dit-il en apercevant enfin le cercueil. Qui est mort ?

Rogue poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête.

\- Potter.

\- Lequel ?

\- _Lequel_ ? Et duquel vous penser qu'il puisse s'agir ? grogna Rogue en se frottant les tempes.

\- Eh bien, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Il y a beaucoup de Potter dans le monde, comment devrais-je savoir lequel est mort ? siffla Voldemort.

\- Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a vécu. L'homme qui vous a combattu à quatorze reprises.

\- _Mon_ Potter ? C'est impossible !

Rogue écarta les mains d'exaspération et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, manquant presque de trébucher sur l'un des corps étendu là.

\- Je pensais que, de toutes les personnes, vous au moins comprendriez que Potter n'était pas invincible ! Il a cent sept ans ! Il vécu longtemps ! Pas aussi longtemps que vous ou moi, mais quand même ! J'essaie de vous dire qu'il est mort d'une mort parfaitement naturelle qui n'a rien à voir avec vous ! S'énerva Rogue.

S'il n'avait pas été tellement surpris, Lord Voldemort aurait sans doute tué n'importe qui osant lui parler de cette manière, en particulier un serviteur devenu un espion tel que Rogue. Mais il était sous le choc, et ainsi Rogue fut épargné.

\- Vous me dites que Potter est mort ?

\- OUI !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ingurgitant l'information. Dès qu'il se fut fait à cette idée, il approcha du cercueil, l'ouvrit et a commença à secouer le corps de Harry par les épaules.

\- Reviens, petit bâtard ! Comment oses-tu mourir avant de me laisser le temps de t'infliger une autre raclée. Debout ! Debout !

Rogue émit un grognement sourd et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Essayons encore, Harry Potter est mort. Il ne se lèvera pas. Il ne partagera plus aucun affrontement avec vous.

\- Il ne peut pas faire ça ! répondit Voldemort. C'est..., c'est contre la tradition !

\- Regardez-le ! Est-ce qu'il semble en état de combattre ?

Lord Voldemort observa attentivement le corps. Il semblait mort. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit la main en même temps que son esprit, cherchant des bribes de l'âme de Potter à l'intérieur de la dépouille, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il était vraiment mort.

\- Merde, maudit Voldemort, redéposant le cadavre dans son cercueil. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

\- Hmm, réfléchissons. Vous pourriez régner sur le monde sans subir l'entrave par votre ennemi mortel ?

Voldemort s'énerva.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, mais en dehors de ça ? C'est juste ça..., soupira-t-il. Je pense que je suis sur le point de dire quelque chose qui pourrait vous choquer, Rogue, déclara Voldemort, dirigeant vers le cercueil un regard étrange.

\- Plus rien ne me choque.

\- Je pense qu'il va me manquer le petit monstre, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en abaissant le couvercle du cercueil.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

\- Pas aussi choquant que de trouver une réplique exacte en trois dimensions des fesses de Minerva collé sur mon miroir un matin. C'était un coup des Weasley. Génération cinq, je crois.

Voldemort se tourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Et comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait des fesses de Minerva ?

\- Génération trois. Longue histoire...

Voldemort soupira encore une fois.

\- Je suppose que je vais disposer de beaucoup de temps pour entendre de longues histoires, maintenant. Peut-être que je vais faire un voyage à Tahiti avant de reprendre ma domination sur le monde. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le temps. Il parut réfléchir. Et vous, vous ne voulez pas me vaincre ?

Rogue releva les yeux.

\- Si je le fais et que, par un heureux coup du sort, j'y parviens, alors tout le monde viendra à nouveau me voir et je devrai refaire mon éloge.

\- Vous avez fait un éloge pour Harry Potter? J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous l'avez méprisé.

\- C'était le cas. Mais puisque je suis la seule personne encore en vie qui se souvienne de ses années scolaires -en dehors de vous, bien sûr-, ils ont... _insisté_.

\- _Insisté_ ? Combien ?

\- Cinq mille galions pour un discours de cinq minutes. Un millier de galions par minute, c'est plutôt un bon salaire.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas faire votre éloge ?

\- Les idiots m'ont déjà payé et c'est non-remboursable dans les conditions du contrat, à moins que je ne manque à ma parole. Et ils pourraient probablement me poursuivre en justice pour ne pas avoir honoré mon engagement dans les circonstances actuelles

\- Ah, répondit Voldemort. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard, les épaules tombantes.

\- Il mourra d'ennui dans une semaine, remarqua Rogue pour lui-même.

Il sortit un flacon de whisky de poche de sa robe.

\- J'ai l'impression que vais en avoir besoin, fit-il en retirant le bouchon, porta la flasque à ses lèvres et avala une longue rasade.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Vous avez le moyen de me le faire savoir au moyen d'une review :)


End file.
